Insatiable
by DySolo
Summary: MOR DB Series. Number 3. Follows Immediately after ELLE's Unanswered. Morgan doesn't know how to react to Elle and Reid. No Spoilers to the Show.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Insatiable  
****Pairing: Elle/Reid. Elle/Morgan.**  
**Series Information: 3 of MOR DB Section. Immediately following Elle's 4th section, Unanswered.  
**Because Elle's and Morgan's stories are connected now and will connect again in the future, if you haven't read Elle's, you need to. Instead of connected them and making a complicated mess. I am going to try and catch up Morgan's story to Elle's tonight.  
**Summary: Morgan doesn't know how to react to Elle and Reid.  
****Author's note:** I think Morgan is a very, very complicated broken character and that is going to come out in this series. I don't think the show shows it enough. He's just a suave sexy door-breaking down macho guy, where with everything that happens to him, I think is a total front. It's going to be agnsty. He and Elle are going to bump heads a lot, but I think it's...going to be interesting. But like I said, Elle and Morgan's stories are going to be connected, but they aren't going to stay connected (Hence while they are different sections), but they do need to be read together. If you don't want to read Reid and Lila's, that's okay. I don't think it's necessary to understand Elle or Morgan, but If you read Elle's, Morgan IS necessary. And vice versa. When I start JJ's (which I start soon, because Reid and Lila's story is at the point where JJ's relationship with Will comes out, so.. that will be started too.), her story won't be necessary to Elle, Morgan's or Reid's (but they could be mentioned, hence the series-ness). Will Garcia have her own section? I haven't decided because Garcia is going to be such a big part of Garcia's. How about Emily? As I sit here, watching her first case-episode, I'm thinking that maybe. I wrote Elle, I gotta write Emily, don't I? It only seems fair. Hotch? Rossi? Gideon? Meh. Unless you guys ask for it.

* * *

He watches Elle and Spencer leave before he stands up, making his way into Garcia's office. She looks over his shoulder and grins at his entrance.

"Hey Sexy Boy. How's my favorite piece of dark chocolate?"

She frowns when he doesn't say anything, turning to face him. He's pacing.

"What's wrong? Sit."

He listens to her and sits, but he doesn't say anything. She frowns as he looks at his hands. He doesn't know why he came in here. He needed to get away from the bullpen, but now that he was in here, he knew he couldn't share with her. What was he supposed to say? Admit that he had turned down an easy lay because he cared for the girl? Penelope would think he was a dog. He sounded like a dog, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't do that to someone that mattered to him. He couldn't hurt Elle like that.

"Derek."

He looks up, clenching his jaw.

"What's going on, Derek?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, I'm just being stupid."

He gets up. He needs to clear his head. Maybe he can get a work-out before Elle and Reid get back. Maybe it will help. Something has to help. He can't be like this at work. It's unprofessional.

"Oh no, no, no. You can't come in here and give me those sad eyes and then just walk away. You sit your cute little muscular behind right back down and you tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

He looks at her, she's giving him that look. He smiles, he can't fight that look. He breathes out, leaning back in the seat.

"Elle."

That gets Garcia's full attention. "Oh please do not tell me you have a thing for our favorite latina."

"I don't have 'a thing' for her." He says. "I only have eyes for you." He teases, but it lacks their usual playful banter. He frowns. He shouldn't have said anything.

She rolls her way over to him. "What happened? I know that she wouldn't turn you down, I'm not the only one that notices the sex appeal that you ooze."

She wouldn't turn him down. He knew that already. He knew exactly what she wanted to do with him, but he couldn't do that. And now, she was trying to get with Reid.

"I know that." He mutters and she grins.

"Cockiness is not sexy, my chocolate thunder."

He nods. "I mean… Work relationships don't work." He tries.

"Actually, relationships that begin at work are more likely to success because the partner understands the troubles that-"

"Thanks, Reid." He interrupts and she playfully glares at him.

"If you like her, you should try it, handsome. You two would make very cute babies and you know me and Momma Morgan want some Derek Jrs."

He makes a face at her words and she chuckles.

"What's that for?"

"I'm not a baby-making type of guy." It's the truth. How can he have a child with someone? You needed to have feelings for someone to trust them to raise your child and he couldn't have sex with someone he cared for.

She chuckles again. "Oh yeah? 'Cos you a 'play-a.'" She teases.

He shrugs and she frowns.

"What? I was just kidding, Derek. You know I don't think you're-"

He shakes his head before standing up. "I have to get back to work."

"Derek." She calls out, but it's too late, he's already gone.

****

Deal Breaker || Insatiable

He looks up when Reid and Elle come back, laughing. He catches Elle's eyes before he looks back at his paperwork. He's not going to let her get to him. He had been the one that turned her down. He had made his choice. He had chosen the job, it was more important. Making sure they could be a team was more important. Still, she laughed and his eyes raise again to see her reach over and ruffle the younger man's hair. He feels his jaw clench. He didn't understand why it affected him. He got up and moved to get a cup of coffee. He needed to get away from them.

"Okay, papi. I don't understand."

He turns to see her, resting against the wall, arms crossed over her torso.

"Understand what?"

"You. You get your chance and you push me away. Tell me we can't and then you come in here and get jealous that I'm showing him attention-"

"I'm not jealous of Reid." He snorts.

"Bullshit. You're jealous of something. If you're not jealous of Reid, are you jealous of me?"

"Excuse me?" He says, looking over his shoulder before turning back to his coffee.

"Are you gay, papi? Is that why you couldn't…"

He turns to her sharply, eyes ablazed.

"What did you just say to me?"

She straightens up, she's not going to back down.

"You heard me, Derek. Something's going on and if you are, it's not a big deal, but-"

"I'm not gay." He growls, taking a step towards her.

She closes the gap. "Then, what. Is. It? You obviously want something from me or Reid, but you can't do that your family, right? What the hell does that even mean?"

"You think because you've been on this team for a couple months that you can figure everyone out? You don't know me."

"Right, because you'd rather fume at your desk than tell anyone what's going on. I'm just trying to help you, Derek."

"What's going on?" Garcia says from the doorway, her own coffee cup in her hand.

"Nothing. Elle was just leaving."

The woman glares at the man before shaking her head, moving back to her desk.

Morgan turns back to his cup of coffee once she's gone.

"What the bejeebers was that?" Garcia says.

"Just a disagreement." He says before sipping his drink.

"Oh no." She pushes his shoulder. "You come to me, upset, and then you're yelling at Elle. What's going on, sweet cheeks?"

"It's nothing, Baby Girl." He gets her his best smile. "I promise." He winks before moving back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Insatiable (2 of 2)  
****Pairing: Elle/Reid. Elle/Morgan.**  
**Series Information: 3 of MOR DB Section. Immediately following Elle's 4th section, Unanswered.  
**Because Elle's and Morgan's stories are connected now and will connect again in the future, if you haven't read Elle's, you need to. Instead of connected them and making a complicated mess. I am going to try and catch up Morgan's story to Elle's tonight.  
**Summary: Morgan doesn't know how to react to Elle and Reid.  
****Author's note:** I think Morgan is a very, very complicated broken character and that is going to come out in this series. I don't think the show shows it enough. He's just a suave sexy door-breaking down macho guy, where with everything that happens to him, I think is a total front. It's going to be agnsty. He and Elle are going to bump heads a lot, but I think it's...going to be interesting. But like I said, Elle and Morgan's stories are going to be connected, but they aren't going to stay connected (Hence while they are different sections), but they do need to be read together. If you don't want to read Reid and Lila's, that's okay. I don't think it's necessary to understand Elle or Morgan, but If you read Elle's, Morgan IS necessary. And vice versa. When I start JJ's (which I start soon, because Reid and Lila's story is at the point where JJ's relationship with Will comes out, so.. that will be started too.), her story won't be necessary to Elle, Morgan's or Reid's (but they could be mentioned, hence the series-ness). Will Garcia have her own section? I haven't decided because Garcia is going to be such a big part of Garcia's. How about Emily? As I sit here, watching her first case-episode, I'm thinking that maybe. I wrote Elle, I gotta write Emily, don't I? It only seems fair. Hotch? Rossi? Gideon? Meh. Unless you guys ask for it.

* * *

They have a case an hour after lunch, so he puts on his work face and lets his anger for Elle go. You can't work right and be angry, he knows. So he forgives her for the things she says and hopes that she does the same. She doesn't make any indication that she's still upset over their argument as they work. They're civil and they work the case. It's a hard case too, they always are when they involve children. Once they get home, he goes straight to the bar. He has to. He has to get the images out of his head, Elle's words too. He has to prove to himself that he can get passed the horrors of the job and that her words are not true. He is not gay. He did not enjoy the things that Carl did to him. He did not and he would not ever enjoy anything that was even similar to that. He spots the first woman who sits at the bar alone. She's a brunette, short, and pretty. She'll do. He walks up to the bar, close to her, but not close enough that it looks like he's trying to get her to talk to him. He orders a drink that he probably won't drink, other than a sip or two. He doesn't like to have alcohol in his system when it's not necessary and he's going to try and take a woman home. Alcohol could cloud judgment and he wanted to be sound of mind when he was with someone. It was necessary. He waits for his drink and looks her way; she's looking at him. He gives the woman his best grin, the grin that makes Garcia swoon he knows.

"Hi, Derek Morgan." He introduces himself and she smiles, her eyes looking over him. He knows that she'll be easy to take home.

"Cristina." She says, smoothly. He nods and moves over closer to her.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He grins.

It's not his best line, but he's not trying to woe the girl. He's just trying to get her in his bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but he's mine tonight. Sor-ry." It's Garcia. She wraps an arm around Derek and smiles at the woman. She looks at Morgan before rolling her eyes and taking her drink. Garcia isn't fazed, she looks at Derek, who watches the woman walk away.

"You really thought you were just going to walk away from me after you came to me and then had a fight with Elle. No way, sweet cheeks. We're having a conversation."

He tries to not be annoyed and grabs his drink, following her to a table.

She sits and looks at him. "Well, speak."

"I have nothing to say, Garcia."

"Nu uh. We're talking. Don't get all stoic man on me. I know you have a heart in there and it's aching, but I don't know why, so you got to tell me."

"And what if I don't want to tell you." He says before sipping his drink. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to take any one home tonight, so why not have a couple of drinks instead. He'd come back tomorrow.

She frowns. "Why not? You can tell me anything, Derek."

"I know that I _can, _It doesn't mean I _have _to."

She stares at him, a hurt look in her eyes and he feels guilty. He turns to her.

"I'm sorry, Baby girl. I didn't mean that. I'm…. I'm just stressing out over some little things and I took it out on Elle. I apologized."

She doesn't look convinced, so he gives her his best smile and reaches out to touch her hand. "C'mon, You know me. I have my moments."

She frowns. "Yeah, well, that's why you should talk to me about it so you don't spaz out on the people you care about."

He grins again. "You know that if it was anything big, I would come talk to you." He leans over and kisses her cheek and she finally smiles.

"You better, my chocolate muffin, or I'm going to find you and kick that cute butt."

He chuckles. "Oh yeah? How about you take my 'cute butt' to the dance floor then? We'll have some fun tonight." He stands and offers her his hand.

She watches him for a few seconds before taking his hand.

**Deal Breaker || Insatiable**

He walks inside, setting down his keys on the kitchen table before moving to the couch. He'd get Clooney from the neighbors tomorrow, it was too late to go over there tonight. He had spent two hours with Garcia before she felt that he was really okay and he had to admit he had fun with her. She was always able to get him to smile. He didn't know why he didn't just tell her. No, that wasn't true. He knew exactly why. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle knowing that her 'chocolate god' was damaged, that he wasn't able to have real lasting romantic relationships because he was…. Because what happened to him as a child. He couldn't tell her because she'd know he was bad. She wouldn't want to be his friend if she really knew him. He shook his head, that was absurd. It wasn't his fault. He didn't cause anyone to do anything to him. But he had never said anything. He had never told anyone and he knew better. He knew that Carl could be doing the same thing to other kids and he had never said it anything. He knew better. He knew how that worked. Penelope would know that too. She'd see that he hadn't done anything and there could be other victims because of him. She would know that he was weak and even 20 years later, he still could not speak up for himself, for others. How could his beautiful, caring friend want to still be at his side when she knew that? How could he even expect her…or anything of them to?


End file.
